


Roleplay - One Piece - Double Trouble - Bepo | Bepo

by saucyspinach, someidioticurl



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach/pseuds/saucyspinach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: One Piece based RP between Lizard (Bepo) and Lena (Bepo).We'll update tags as we goLizard: 834 / Lena: 419
Kudos: 1





	Roleplay - One Piece - Double Trouble - Bepo | Bepo

**Lena**

Bepo caught his reflection in the water and a large grin came upon its face. He waded forth till he was in knee-deep, causing ripples that blurred his reflection. Bepo tilted his head to the sun, tented his eyes, and then he dived with a big splash, plunging into the cold waters of the lake to cool off from the hot summer day. A school of fishes darted out of his way. Alas, one poor mackerel was seized in Bepo’s paw. He put the wriggling fish into his mouth and smiled with glee. Oh, happy day!

Bepo soaked for a moment and filled his tummy with more fish, before he emerged, dripping from head to toe. Bepo turned back to the lake to bid it a silent thanks and goodbye for the momentary pleasures it afforded him, when he caught his reflection on the surface again. Bepo blinked, his brows scrunching up with confusion. Funny, the reflection – there was two of him now! Was it a trick of the light? Bepo stared at the water, baffled, and then he looked up and his beady black eyes widened and he slapped his paws to his cheeks that turned hot pink beneath his fur. Bepo gasped.

A female polar bear mink? Oh gosh! No, no, it was a splitting image of him, but surely, he couldn’t jump to conclusions that the other was a female. Bepo’s nose twitched as he tried subtly to sniff the other’s scent.

Bepo had never been with a female bear in years – never seen one in years, bear or bear mink, no thanks to Law’s…disappointing search efforts (Bepo’s hypothesis was that there was something about Law’s aura and appearance that drove away all his potential mates; thanks Law!). Putting Law out of mind…

“H-Hello!” Bepo chirped. He scratched the back of his head. “Ah. I came here to fish for… ah.” What was he supposed to say? Bepo felt his intelligence plummet, about to crash into the rocks below. He’d never planned this far. Never thought he’d meet another female – another like him. It’d been a while since he’d left Zou. Bepo blushed and bowed slightly. “Sorry, I seem to have eaten something bad.” He put a hand on his tummy. Then he brightened and reached out a paw, offering a friendly handshake or fist bump. “Do you want to fish together?” He gave a slight start, and added, “Ah, I’m Bepo.” How rude, not to introduce himself from the beginning! “And you are?”

* * *

**Lizard**

_Follow this stream to a lake, you'll find yourself there._

That was what a fortune-teller had told Bepo. The fortune-teller Penguin and Shachi had goaded him into consulting. 'She might direct you to a female mink' they said. As if Bepo hadn't tried that before. As if eleventh time was the charm. Bepo didn't follow the stream because the fortune-teller had told him to... Well, he _was_ following it because the fortune-teller told him there would be a lake up it, not Bepo's 'self'. In lakes were sweet water fishes and he hadn't any in a while.

Bepo passed a big bush and beamed. This lake was _lovely_. The water was crystal clear and sparkled in the sun. The long green reeds bobbed in the breeze. A polar bear walked out of the water and the sand under their feet was just as white...

What?

Bepo's jaw dropped. Then he beamed. A polar bear mink! Another polar bear mink!

He trotted over as the other paid their respects to the lake, probably after some fruitful fishing. "Hello!" His smile widened - the other seemed to be just as happy about seeing Bepo as Bepo was about seeing them. The comment they must have eaten something bad worried Bepo. He glanced at the lake - could it be the fishes in it _weren't_ good after all? His attention returned to the other straight away though. If their tummy ached, perhaps Bepo should take them to Captain. Captain could examine them and make them feel better in no time!

Bepo's smile dropped and he leaned back, taken aback. "Bepo?" He repeated, tilting his head. He shrugged and snorted. "I didn't know this is a popular name for polar bear minks, my name is Bepo too!" Did this mean they weren't female? Oh, that was a bummer and Bepo probably should feel sad about it but... He was too giddy to meet another polar bear mink, no matter female or male. "Yes, I came here to fish some freshwater fishes but if you don't feel good, maybe I can help you to a doctor? I know a very good one. He's my Captain. Captain might look scary but he's very gentle with his patients." He froze the covered his mouth with both hands. "Oh, I'm not supposed to tell people that. Captain prefers when people think he's a scary bastard." Bepo leaned forward, holding his hands clasped together as if praying. "Can you please not tell people he's nice?"

* * *

**Lena**

Bepo clapped a paw over his mouth and gaped, wide-eyed, his surprise growing into amazement. Oh! What a coincidence, the other was named Bepo too? And had a captain who was also a doctor and also liked to pretend he was a scary bastard and also was secretly nice, to some, to Bepo, especially? Oh! Could it ever be such coincidence to meet another so much like him it was like they were twins, though not just identical in appearance but also similar in their life circumstances? Granted, Bepo knew nothing else about the other Bepo – for all he knew, the other Bepo and his captain were Marines! Bepo’s brows knitted. Still, it was weird, puzzling…but nay! The universe was full of unexplained phenomena. No need to question such coincidences.

“Hello, Bepo!” Ah, that sounded confusing, like he was greeting himself in the mirror – which he totally did not do every morning! Bepo relaxed his face and beamed. It wasn’t weird to have the same name. Everything was a beautiful coincidence. “Thanks, that’s very nice of you, but don’t worry, no need to take me to your captain. I’m feeling better already.” He patted his tummy and gave a thumbs-up. “You know, I know an excellent doctor too, the best, really. And he happens to be my Captain too! Oh, you should see him, going around threatening people with his big sword, cutting people up like vegetables, stealing their hearts, and then sometimes he saves them too. Most of the time nobody says anything and chalks it up to him acting on whims and fancies though.” He gave a knowing smile. “I won’t tell, if you won’t tell. It will be our secret!” He patted Bepo’s arm reassuringly, then he gestured to the lake, jogged towards it, and jumped in again. He surfaced after seconds and beckoned to his twin with a smile. “The water is cool and fish is fresh. Though you better hurry before I catch them all!” He waited for the other Bepo to jump in (if he would), before adding gleefully, "You're the first I've met since I set off from Zou. Have you been travelling for long?"

* * *


End file.
